rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Toraware no Shoujo - Bluebird of happiness
Toraware no Shoujo - Bluebird of happiness is a freeware mystery/explorative game by Uma Tenshi (previously known as The Foxes) made in RPG Maker VX Ace, released on 2019. It's a reboot of the famous/infamous Toraware no Shoujo -Caged Girl- released in 2015. In this new edition, the events of Ai's escape are retold and re-arranged and there's the addition of a new character, Bosco. Plot Ai is a young sickly girl that lives with her overprotective father. Many rooms in the house won’t open, and when her father Jugo is not around she’s locked in her room with just her "imaginary" friend Bosco for company. She believes that her father’s strict behavior is out of concern for her health, but one day she discovers something which changes her mind. During her quest to find the main door key she learns that she has very little time to leave before it’s too late… Features * Game heavily story-centered * Short gameplay (less than 1h for a 100% completion) * Graphics 100% custom made * 3 endings * Animated ending (true ending) Characters Spoilers ahead; read at your own risk. Ai The protagonist of the game. Ai is a twelve-year-old girl with a frail body due to cronic sickness. Her mother died when she was really young, and even if she c an't leave her house, she lives like a princess with the lovely care of her father, Jugo. One day, her immaginary friend Bosco convince her to break out from her room and wander the house while Jugo is absent. In his room, she founds something that break the surface of her perfect little world, and during her attempt to escape, reading her mother's diary pieces scattered around the house reveal the truth on her past. Like the previous game, finding the last diary piece is the key to achieve the true ending. Jugo Ai's father, the one who forbid her to leave the house. Like the previous game, although he declares to Ai that he loves her, he won't hesitate to kill or hurt her to prevent her from escaping and thus gaining her freedom from him. He told Ai that she was sickly and needed to remain sheltered to survive, but actually he's the one that drugged her to ruin her health. During his last confrontation with Ai, he confess that he's the real murderer of Ai's mother, and that he buried the corpse in the backgarden. He has a twisted obsession with Ai, that he wants to remain "pure" from the outside world. If the bad end is triggered, Jugo consider her attempt to escape a betrayal, and now that she's not "pure anymore" he keeps her just to use her and have another "pure child" and continue his sick loop. If Ai reads the last diary piece, she finds out that Jugo is not actually her biological father at all. This is a fundamental flag to trigger the true ending. Bosco Ai's only friend, a boy with the appearance of a dark-skinned kid with rat's ears, tail and teeth. Even if he's a fantasy character, it's not completely sure if he's an imaginary friend or not until the true ending. He's actually the projection of Ai's bravest side, and when she's rescued and cured, he disappear forever. Misae Ai's mother, she was an unfortunate woman with a harsh life, and she met Jugo while already pregnant with her abusive ex-boyfriend. She believes that Jugo is some sort of life-saver, until his true twisted nature shows up and she try to escape with Ai, still extremely young. It's implied from her diary that her attempt failed and was then killed by Jugo himself. Endings In the game, there are three different endings: two bad and a true, happy ending. Bad End If Ai decides to not take the knife with her, or does not stab Jugo (without reading the last diary piece), she will be too scared to do anything and Jugo will keep her to create a new "pure" bluebird to keep for himself. The later illustration shows Jugo with a young girl with his haircolor and Ai's eyecolor, while he's narrating about her late mom, that was "very similar to her, but with blonde hair". The child asks if she can see her, and he reply that he still have a lot of picture of her mom from her childhood. Mad End (Bad End #2) This is triggered if Ai keeps the knife and doesn't read the last piece of Misae's diary. At the front door, if Ai decides to stab him, she'll be able to kill Jugo, but this will cause her a breakdown, and instead leaving from the front door, she will jump from the window of the second floor, killing herself. True End (Happy End) If Ai finds Misaki's last piece of diary, where she'll learn how much she loved her and how Jugo is not blood-related to her, she will finally start to sincerely hate her father, which then causes her to decide to cut all remaining bonds she has with the insane man. At the door, if she choose to not stab him/ doesn't possess the knife, she'll bravely scream that he's not her father and then she'll unlock the door, fleeing outside. Jugo will be after her, and they're both hit by a car on the road. Ai will faint covered in injuries, and she'll wake up in a crayon-like world where she'll find Bosco, and she'll discover the truth about him. She finds out that Jugo is dead, and that now she's in care in hospital and that she'll be healty again after all the meds in her body will be cleaned up. After a hearbreaking farewell with Bosco, she wakes up from the dream. In the post-credit scene, some years passed, and an eighteen-years-old Ai is in a bookstore, at a meet-and-greet for her last fairy tale. When she tries to leave the bookstore, she bumps in a guy called Pedro, that resembles a lot an adult version of Bosco. The two of them leave together, and an image of the "real" Bosco is briefly seen before vanishing. Differences between "Bluebird of Happiness" and "Caged Girl" *In Caged Girl, Ai was a heavily abused kid that still had affection for her pedophile father. In Bluebird if Happiness, Ai is not aware of Jugo's deviant self until the game starts. *Ai's mother changed her name in "Misae" from "Misaki", because Misae can be an American name as well and she's half-foreigner. *In Bluebird of Happiness, Ai is not sexually abused by Jugo, this happens only in the Bad End. *In Caged Girl, the diary pieces were 10 and written by Jugo, except the last one. In Bluebird of Happiness, the diary pieces are 4 and all from Misae's diary. *Bosco didn't exist in Caged Girl. *Every ending of Bluebird of Happiness is slightly different from Caged Girl Gallery NewCanvas2.png NewCanvas3.png NewCanvas4.png Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Games by The Foxes Category:Released in 2019 Category:Western Games